unexpected
by little town street
Summary: jay and erin have been together since they were fifteen, at seventeen erin ended up pregnant. after high school they both enrolled in the chicago police academy. years later the couple is in for a surprise that they didn't expect. au
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've somehow got seriously addicted to Linstead and I've wrote this. I hope you enjoy, flashbacks are in italics and I don't own Chicago PD.**

* * *

unexpected ; chapter one

summary: jay and erin have been together since they were fifteen, at seventeen erin ended up pregnant. after high school they both enrolled in the chicago police academy. years later the couple is in for a surprise that they didn't expect. au

xxx

Erin Halstead was woken by the alarm, it was 6am and the sun hadn't risen yet. She dragged herself out of bed and away from her husband Jay. Erin went downstairs and made herself breakfast, after finishing breakfast and walking upstairs to wake her 17 year old daughter Millie, Erin suddenly felt nauseous and she had the urge to vomit, she went into the master bathroom, shut the door and locked it. Erin knew Jay would hear her, he did and a few minutes later Jay was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Erin are you ok?" Jay asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but can you wake Millie up?" Erin asked. She didn't hear a response, but Erin heard Jay leave their bedroom.

xxx

About twenty minutes later Erin emerged from the bathroom, having showered after throwing up. After getting changed, Erin headed downstairs back into the kitchen, Jay and Millie were sitting at the bench eating their breakfast.

"So what time are you guys coming home tonight?" Millie asked her parents.

"Around 12, as we're all going to the bar after we finish." Erin told her daughter. When Millie was younger, the both of them hated to leave their daughter with a babysitter, so one of them was always with her or on the rare nights that the couple did go out they would get one of their friends to watch Millie for them. Now that Millie was older, Erin and Jay would go to the bar almost every Friday night with their friends and wind down from the week that they had. Jay had gone upstairs to finish getting ready, when Erin's phone rang. She looked at the caller id, it was Hank and she knew why he was calling.

"Hi Hank, let me guess. We have a new case?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, can you and Jay be here as soon as you can?" Hank asked.

"We'll be there soon." Erin told her boss and hung up her phone. Erin left the kitchen and went to Jay, who was in their bedroom.

"Hank called. He said that there's a new case and that we need to go now." Erin told her husband.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the car then." Jay told Erin, and with that she went downstairs and grabbed what she needed.

"Bye mum." Millie shouted to her mother like she did every morning.

"Bye Honey." Erin shouted to her daughter, and she was out the door, in the cold winter Chicago air. A few minutes later, Jay had joined her in the car. It hadn't changed after all these years, Erin still drove.

"So are you sure you're ok?" Jay asked.

"Babe I'm fine ok, there's nothing to worry about ok." Erin said. Erin had this feeling that she could be pregnant again. About two months ago the two of them went to the cabin in Wisconsin and well things happened between the couple. Ironically that was where Millie was conceived.

xxx

 _It was Spring break of Junior year in high school, Erin and Jay were spending it at his family's cabin in Wisconsin. This was their first trip alone to the cabin. Somehow, Hank trusted Erin to go away with her boyfriend for a week, and Jay's parents weren't around that much so they didn't care. The two of them were lying on the couch together, it seemed to be cold that night, so the fire was going. Erin started to kiss Jay and he didn't ignore her, kissing her back. It got heated pretty quickly, and Erin took off Jay's shirt and Jay took off Erin's._

 _"Bedroom." Erin mumbled. Jay picked up his girlfriend, still kissing her, going to the master bedroom. Erin was on birth control, which she took religiously. They didn't use a condom, which they should have._

xxx

When Erin and Jay got to work, the two of them walked up the stairs into the bullpen holding hands. The case that the team had been given was about a little girl who had been kidnapped. That hit close to home for both Erin and Jay. The little girl was quite easy to find, she was in a warehouse on the edge of Chicago. The girl was on the streets, she had no family; her parents died. It got both Jay and Erin thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Jay asked as they were driving back to the district.

"That little girl we saved. I think we should adopt her." Erin said.

"Don't you think it's a little fast, can we think about it." Jay said.

"Ok we can think about it." Erin said.

xxx

The couple were at Molly's for a few hours, when the two decided to go home. Millie had texted her parents to tell them that she was staying at a friends place for the night. As they were driving home, another car ran a red light, crashing into Erin and Jay, on the drivers side. They were both knocked out. Adam and Kim were also driving home, the same way as Erin and Jay. They stopped at the light and straight away noticed the number plate. Kim got out of the car and called 911. She then went to the passenger side of the car and noticed that both Jay and Erin were unconscious. The ambulance came within 5 minutes.

"Ok can you tell me what happened?" The paramedic asked.

"I have no idea what happened, I know the two of them. My husband and I work with the two of them. We're detectives at District 21." Kim told the paramedic. After Erin and Jay were both loaded in the ambulance, Kim went back to the car. Adam started driving again, this time to Med.

xxx

Adam and Kim were walking behind the paramedics. Will was at the desk, when he saw his brother and sister-in-law being wheeled passed and Maggie shouting what rooms that they should go in. Will then noticed Adam and Kim, they stopped Will.

"What the hell happened?" Will asked.

"We have no idea, they left Molly's before us. We were driving and we just saw the number plate." Kim said.

"Does Millie know that both her parents have been in an accident?" Will asked.

"No we haven't called her." Adam said.

"Ok, I'm going to then." Will said and went off to call his niece. It took a few rings for Millie to pick up.

"Hey Will, what's up?" Millie asked when she answered the call.

"Mill, I don't know how to tell you this." Will paused.

"Tell me what?" Millie asked. The first thought that came to her head was that both her parents were dead.

"You're parents have been in a car accident." Will told her.

"I'll be right there." Millie said. Millie was over at her friends Ashlee's place and the two of them were watching old tv shows.

"What happened?" Ashlee asked.

"My parents have been in a car accident, I need to go." Millie said, tears were starting to fall.

"I'll drive you then." Ashlee said and grabbed Millie's keys. On the way to the hospital, Millie rang Hank and told her grandfather what had happened. Ashlee was telling Millie to take deep breathes and that both her parents would be ok. However Millie was still scared that she would lose one or both of her parents. When the two girls arrived at the hospital, Millie told Ashlee to park behind Hank, which was illegal.

"Are you sure we can park here?" Ashlee asked.

"I know some cops, we'll be fine." Millie said, and both the girls got out of the car and went into Med. Millie spotted her Uncle straight away and went over to him.

"Will what happened?" Millie asked quickly.

"You're parents were hit side on, from the drivers side. The impact knocked them both unconscious. Dr Rhodes and Dr Manning are treating them right now. All we know right now is that both of them have broken bones, we're still waiting for CT scans to come back to see if any brain injuries developed.

"Can I see them?" Millie asked.

"Not yet, I'll tell you when you can. Adam, Kim and your grandfather are in the waiting room." Will told his niece. Millie and Ashlee went to the waiting room and saw the three of them straight away and Millie sat next to Hank, while Ashlee sat next to her best friend. Will was filling out paper work, when Natalie called him.

"Will, I need you in here now." Natalie said. Will didn't hesitate, he stopped writing and went into the bay.

"Ok what is happening?" Will asked looking at Erin.

"We decided to do a ultrasound of Erin's stomach, just to be safe and we found out that she's pregnant." Natalie told Will.

"How far along, and is the baby in any danger?" Will asked.

"I'll say about two months along, and we'll monitor the baby because we are not losing it." Natalie said. A few minutes later Erin woke up, she was scared for a minute, not knowing where she was. Then she heard Will's voice.

"Erin, you and Jay were in a car accident." Will told his sister in law.

"Is Jay ok?" Erin asked.

"He's ok, just a few broken bones." Will said.

"Do you want to see anyone?" Nat asked.

"Yes. Can I see Jay?" Erin asked.

"Not yet, but Millie is here with Hank, Kim and Adam. Ashlee is also here." Will said. Erin remembered that her daughter was with her best friend for the night.

"Can I see Millie?" Erin asked. Will nodded and walked out of the room. When Will got to the waiting room, he saw Millie sleeping. He r head on Ashlee's lap.

"Erin wants to see Millie." Will told Ashlee.

"Ok." Ashlee whispered and started to wake up Millie. Millie opened her eyes a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Millie asked.

"You're mum wants to see you." Will said.

"Is dad ok?" Millie asked.

"He's ok, he just hasn't woken up yet." Will told his niece. Millie and Ashlee walked to the room that Erin was in. Will had told Millie the extent of her mothers injuries. Erin had broken ribs and bruising on her legs.

"Hey Honey." Erin said.

"Mum you scared me." Millie said, going closer to the bed.

"I know." Erin said. Millie hugged her mother, careful not to hurt her anymore. A few minutes later Dr Rhodes walked into Erin's room.

"Millie, Erin. Jay has just woken up and wants to see you both." Connor said. The both of them nodded and Millie walked out of the room and into the room that her father was in.

"Hi daddy." Millie said to her father. There had been a few times that Jay had some near misses, which scared both Erin and Millie. Jay's injuries consisted of bruises on his head and arms. His injuries weren't as bad as Erin's as she took the force of the impact. Knowing that both her parents were ok, Millie went back into the waiting room.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Ashlee said and the two of them walked out of the hospital and to Millie's car. It took about 15 minutes for the two girls to get home, as it was 3am in the morning.

xxx

Jay had begged Connor to let him be with Erin, Connor allowed this as Jay was fine, so Jay went to the room Erin was in and she was surprised to see her husband.

"What are you doing in here." Erin asked. As Jay went over to the bed.

"Connor told me I could, as I'm ok." Jay said, as he lay down next to his wife. The two of them cuddled, and soon fell asleep. When Erin was asleep, she vividly remembered the night that Jay proposed to her.

xxx

 _Jay and Erin were over at Jay's. His parents were away, and his brother wasn't home either. Erin was 6 months pregnant, the two of them were sitting on the couch watching tv. During the ads, Jay got off the couch and started to walk out of the room._

 _"Hey where are you going?" Erin asked._

 _"I'll be back soon." Jay said. Jay walked out of the room and into his room. It was a miracle that Erin didn't find the engagement ring, that Jay's grandfather had given him. Even though the couple had only been together for just over two years, Jay knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Erin. Hank knew that Jay was going to propose to Erin and gave Jay his blessing. Jay came back to the living room and sat down, Erin had turned off the tv. Jay had taken the ring out of its box and it was in the palm of his hand, he put the ring on the table in front of Erin. Erin noticed it, and picked it up._

 _"Jay. Is this what I think it is?" Erin asked._

 _"Yeah, it is." Jay said._

 _"Yes." Erin said. Jay smiled and took the ring from Erin's hand and put it on her ring finger. The couple kissed and they started to make out, Erin was lying down and Jay was on top of her. Erin was feeling uncomfortable. She didn't like the size of her stomach and Jay knew this. They hadn't been intermit with each other for a couple of months._

 _"Jay can we stop please." Erin said._

 _"Of course." Jay said and got off of Erin._

 _"Are you staying tonight?" Jay asked. Since Erin had became pregnant, there only was a couple nights that the couple wasn't together._

 _"Yeah." Erin said and she got off the couch and started to go upstairs, Jay followed her._

xxx

Erin woke up from her dream and Jay woke up too.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"Nothing. I just vividly remembered how you proposed." Erin said. The two of them fell back asleep until Will and Natalie entered Erin's room at about 9am.

"Can we talk to you two?" Will asked.

"Yeah what about?" Erin asked.

"When you came in earlier, we did a ultrasound just as a precaution as your ribs are bruised and we found out that you're pregnant." Natalie said. Both Erin and Jay had a look of shock across their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is chapter two, I hope all of you enjoy. Remember flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

unexpected ; chapter two

Erin was pregnant, the couple couldn't believe this was happening. When Millie was little, the couple tried to have another baby, but it just wasn't happening.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"Yes, the ultrasound confirms it." Will said.

"Can Natalie do another one, so we can see?" Erin asked.

"Of course, we can do it later if you want." Natalie said. A few minutes later, Millie walked into the room, with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hi Hun." Erin said to her daughter.

"Hi." Millie replied. When Natalie and Will were telling Erin and Jay that Erin was pregnant, Millie was almost at the door, but out of sight from anyone in the room. Her mother was pregnant again. She couldn't believe it.

"Millie we were just telling your parents that they can be released in a few hours." Will said. He knew not to tell Millie about her mother being pregnant as Erin had a miscarriage early into the pregnancy eight years ago. This was the first time that Erin and Jay were told that they could be released, but they had been in this position enough times before.

xxx

 _Erin hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks, she thought it was just the flu. Camila told Erin to go to the doctor, which she did. The doctor had ordered Erin to have a blood test, she didn't expect to be called back to the doctor so soon. The doctor told Erin and Camila, that Erin was pregnant. The both of them were shocked._

 _"No, that can't be true. I'm on birth control." Erin told the doctor._

 _"When was the last time you were sexuality active?" The doctor asked._

 _"About two months ago. But as I said, I'm on the pill, and I never miss one." Erin said. A while later, Erin was in her car waiting for Camila. Camila opened up the passenger door and got into the car. Erin started to drive._

 _"So let me get this straight; you and Jay went to the cabin, and now your pregnant." Camila said. Erin knew that Camila was mad at her._

 _"Yes, and I'm not telling Hank until I tell Jay." Erin said. When Erin and Camila got home, Erin noticed a few missed calls from Jay and five texts from him as well. All Jay knew was that Erin had the flu and she hadn't been to school that day. Later that night, at about 9pm, Erin heard a knock on her bedroom window, it was Jay. She opened the window and Jay came into her room._

 _"Are you ok?" Jay asked._

 _"Can we sit down please." Erin said, sitting down on her bed._

 _"What's the matter?" Jay asked. Coming and sitting next to Erin._

 _"I went to the doctor, and she told me that I'm pregnant." Erin said, tears almost spilling out of her eyes. Jay hugged Erin, and she rested her head on his shoulder. After about ten minutes Jay spoke again._

 _"Have you told Hank yet?" Jay asked._

 _"No, I wanted to tell you first." Erin said._

 _"What's running through your mind?" Jay asked._

 _"I'm scared Jay. Up until two years ago, I was living with a junkie mother and was doing drugs. I don't want to be a bad mother." Erin said and started to cry again._

 _"Hey you won't be a bad mother ok, you'll be the best mother. I promise you that." Jay said. Erin didn't want Jay to leave, so they cuddled together and fell asleep together. When Erin woke up the next morning, Jay was gone she knew that he didn't want Hank to know that he stayed the night. Erin had the urge to vomit, she rushed to the bathroom and vomited up the previous nights dinner. She had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. When Erin got downstairs, Camila was putting dirty plates in the dishwasher, Erin didn't notice either Hank or Justin._

 _"Hank took Justin to school, he got called into work." Camila said. Erin nodded, and started to make tea. Her go to was usually coffee, but Erin decided that she should stick to tea for the next seven months._

 _"I know that Jay stayed the night." Camila said._

 _"I'm sorry, I told him I'm pregnant and I was just emotional, I just didn't want him to leave." Erin said._

 _"It's ok, but are you going to tell Hank about your pregnancy?" Camila asked._

 _"I will tonight, but right now I need to get to school." Erin said, grabbed her things and walked out the door._

 _xxx_

 _When Erin got to school, she met Jay at his locker._

 _"Hi." Erin said._

 _"Hi baby." Jay said, and gave Erin a quick kiss._

 _"I see that you snuck out this morning." Erin said._

 _"I wanted to stay, but I didn't want Hank to catch me." Jay said._

 _"He didn't know, but Camila did." Erin said._

 _"When are you telling Hank?" Jay asked._

 _"Tonight, can you please be there when I do?" Erin asked._

 _"Of course I will." Jay said. At that moment, Nadia, a friend of the couple came up to them. Erin felt her stomach churn, she excused herself and made her way to the bathroom._

 _"Is Erin alright?" Nadia asked._

 _"Yeah, she's just still a little sick." Jay said, he knew that Erin didn't want to tell anyone else until Hank knew. Erin went into the bathroom stall and puked for the second time that morning._

 _"God I hate being pregnant." Erin said, a little louder than she hoped and that no one heard her. However someone did hear what Erin said; Stephanie Powers, she was the one who liked to spread gossip. She left the bathroom before Erin came out of the stall. Erin splashed her face with water and exited the bathroom. She went back to Jay and intertwined her hand with his._

 _"You ok?" Jay asked._

 _"Yeah I'm fine." Erin said. The bell rang for the first class of the day, so Erin and Jay left his locker and headed to class._

 _xxx_

 _Erin noticed that people were looking at her and she didn't know why. Her classmates never looked at her ever, they just knew that she was dating Jay. By lunch time Erin, Jay and Nadia were walking into the cafeteria, it was loud as always, they grabbed their lunches and were walking to their usual lunch table when Stephanie Powers called out._

 _"Hey Erin, congratulations on the pregnancy." She said this in a mean tone of voice. Erin stoped in her tracks, turned around and bolted out of the room. Everyone in the room heard that Erin Lindsay was pregnant._

 _"Erin's pregnant?" Nadia whispered to Jay._

 _"Yeah." Jay said, and the both of them started to walk out of the cafeteria to catch up to Erin, however Erin had texted Jay._

 _Erin: I'm going home, feeling upset. Don't want to deal with anyone. I'll call you later._

 _Jay decided not to push Erin anymore then she had been._

 _xxx_

 _When Erin got home, she came and sat at the dining room table where Camila was sitting._

 _"What happened?" Camila asked_

 _"Stephanie Powers heard me in the bathroom today and I mentioned that I hated being pregnant. I though no one was in there. At lunch she congratulated me on my pregnancy and everyone heard. I bolted, and now I'm here." Erin said._

 _"You're pregnant?" Erin heard a voice behind her say. It was Hank. Erin turned her head to look at Hank. Neither her or Camila heard him come in the house._

 _"Um yeah." Erin said quietly._

 _"And how long have you known?" Hank asked._

 _"I only found out yesterday, I'm only two months along. The look on Hanks face was one of sadness and anger._

 _"Oh and for the record, I'm keeping my baby." Erin said. She didn't want Hank to control her when it came to her baby._

 _"I know, I'm disappointed in you and Jay. However I know that you two will be amazing parents." Hank said. Erin got up from where she was sitting and went and hugged Hank._

 _"Thank you." Erin said and she started to cry. A couple minutes later Erin broke the hug and wiped her tears on her shirt sleeve._

 _"I'm going to go upstairs and start my homework." Erin said. A few hours later Jay was calling her mobile, Erin was snuggled in bed watching Clueless, she paused the tv and answered her phone._

 _"Hello." Erin said._

 _"Do you want me to come over?" Jay asked._

 _"Yeah if you want." Erin said._

 _"Ok, I'll just drop Nadia home and then I'll be over." Jay said._

 _"See you soon then." Erin said, and ended the call. About 30 minutes later Jay opened Erin's window and climbed inside her room._

 _"So Hank knows." Erin said, when Jay was sitting next to her on the bed._

 _"How did he take it?" Jay asked._

 _"Pretty well actually, but he is disappointed in us." Erin said._

 _"Well that's expected right." Jay said._

xxx

Millie had left by the time Erin had her second ultrasound. Natalie was showing Erin and Jay the foetus that was on the screen.

"So it looks like that your baby is doing fine, the crash didn't harm baby in any way." Natalie told them both. The look on Erin and Jay's faces was one of relive.

"Will I be ok?" Erin asked.

"You'll be fine, however I would advise you to not go out in the field." Natalie said. Erin knew this, once Hank knew, she would be on desk duty. About an hour later, Kim had come to take both Erin and Jay home.

"Are you two doing ok?" Kim asked as they were driving to Erin and Jay's place.

"Yeah we're doing fine. I'm a little sore though." Erin said.

xxx

Kim helped Jay and Erin into their house. The two were lucky that the crash only caused bruising, and badly fractured writs. Millie was at cheerleading practice, she also mentioned something about a party that night that she was going to. Her curfew was 12am, it was now 1am and Jay was still awake, he couldn't sleep, even though he was on strong pain medication. He was always like this when Millie broke curfew. When she did this it was usually because she was drunk and didn't want to face her parents until the next morning.

xxx

Jay had finally been able to sleep for a few hours, when he woke up the next morning, Millie hadn't come home. Erin and Jay were eating breakfast when they heard the front door open and close. Millie was trying to sneak into the house without her parents noticing.

"Hey missy, come here." Jay told his daughter. Millie sighed and followed the sound of her fathers voice.

"Where were you last night?" Erin asked.

"I went to a party, got really drunk so I crashed at a guys place." Millie told her parents.

"And who's the guy?" Jay asked.

"His name is Nick, we've been friends for like forever and last night he asked me out, and I agreed." Millie said. Erin had a smile on her face, her daughter was dating and it was very similar to how Erin and Jay got together.

"Now, I still have a killer headache. I'll be sleeping if you need me." Millie said and she started to walk to the stairs and headed upstairs.

"Are we grounding her?" Jay asked.

"Nah, we'll let this one slide." Erin said.

* * *

 **AN: So I think I should mention that THE Sophia Bush tweeted me like two weeks ago, my natural reaction was to freak, and I did just that. Next chapter, you'll find out how Erin and Jay met. Oh and keep the reviews coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: New chapter time, I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own CPD.**

* * *

unexpected ; chapter three

It had been a few days since Millie told her parents that she was dating. Erin was drinking tea, when Millie came into the living room. She had just gotten home from school.

"Mum, how did you and dad meet?" Millie asked.

"And why do you want to know?" Erin asked.

"Because you have never told me and I want to know." Millie told her mother. Sitting down on the couch.

"Fine I'll tell you." Erin told her daughter.

xxx

 _Erin and Nadia were at a party, Erin was drunk. Both of the girls knew that Erin couldn't go home or Hank would kill her. It was getting late, Erin didn't really know what the time was. She stumbled into Jay Halstead, he and Erin knew each other in passing, and to be honest Erin had a crush on Jay._

 _"Hey Erin, are you ok?" Jay asked, grabbing her so she wouldn't fall._

 _"No, I'm drunk and I can't go home." Erin said. Nadia was just behind Erin._

 _"Would you like to crash at my place, my parents aren't home." Jay said. Erin kept holding onto Jay and he didn't mind. Nadia didn't have any alcohol to drink, Jay only had a couple of beers. The three of them left the party, Erin didn't put up a fight, she was quite content with holding onto Jay. Jay's place wasn't that far from the party so the three of them were there within 20 minutes. Nadia knew that Erin had a crush on Jay, so she decided to sleep on the couch that night while Jay took Erin up to his room. Jay placed Erin on his bed and sat next to her._

 _"Do you feel sick or anything?" Jay asked._

 _"No, but thank you for taking care of me." Erin said. She didn't know what came over her, but she kissed Jay. She knew she shouldn't of. To her surprise, Jay kissed her back. They broke the kiss about 20 seconds later. Erin couldn't help but smile._

 _"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Erin told Jay._

 _"It's ok, and to tell you the truth, I like you too." Jay said._

 _"How did you know I like you?" Erin asked._

 _"Because I've been watching you around me, and also Nadia told me." Jay said._

 _"I am going to kill that girl." Erin said._

 _"No need for killing." Jay retorted, laughing._

 _xxx_

 _The next morning when Erin woke up next to Jay she smiled and then looked at the time. The clock on the bedside table read 8.25am, Erin knew she was dead meat._

 _"Shit, I'm gonna be dead meat." Erin said._

 _"Why?" Jay asked._

 _"Because I didn't go home last night, or tell Camila where I was." Erin said. The both of them went downstairs, Nadia was already up and made herself a coffee, she also made Erin a coffee and found pain killers for Erin to take._

 _"Nads. I'm going to be killed." Erin told her best friend. Nadia knew this and wanted to get Erin home._

 _"So where do you live?" Jay asked._

 _"About 15 minutes away." Erin said._

 _"I saw a guy come in about an hour ago." Nadia said._

 _"That would be my brother, I'll ask him if he will drive you girls home." Jay said, and went off to talk to Will._

 _xxx_

 _About 20 minutes later, Will pulled up in front of Erin's place, Erin, Nadia and Jay got out of the car. Erin decided to use the front door, even though she would be in serious trouble. Jay walked Erin to the door, while Nadia was behind them._

 _"Well thank you for last night." Erin said._

 _"It was my pleasure." Jay said and kissed her again. Nadia couldn't help but smile, her best friend was smiling over a boy, and from the looks of things he would treat her right. Jay went back to the car, he didn't want to face Hank Voight just yet. Erin and Nadia went into the house and were called to the kitchen._

 _"Where were you girls last night?" Hank asked._

 _"We went to a party, I got drunk. So Nads and I stayed at a guys place." Erin said._

 _"And who is this guy?" Camila asked._

 _"Just a guy who's in our grade." Erin said._

 _"What's her punishment?" Nadia asked?_

 _"We'll let this one slide, because even though you didn't come home, you two were safe. And that's all that matters." Hank said. Justin wanted to play with Hank outside, so he went to be with his son._

 _"Did anything else happen?" Camila asked._

 _"I kissed a boy." Erin said._

 _"Is this boy the one you stayed with last night?" Camila asked._

 _"Yeah, his brother drove us home." Erin said._

 _"Do you think anything will happen with you two?" Camila asked._

 _"I don't know, he kissed me back last night and he also kissed me just before we came inside." Erin said. Camila was smiling._

 _"Why are you smiling?" Erin asked._

 _"It seems to me that you have found a keeper." Camila said. Erin heard her phone buzz, it was Jay._

 _Jay: How much trouble are you in?_

 _Erin: None actually._

xxx

"Wow, so you met dad in a very similar way to me meeting Nick." Millie said.

"Yeah, you can say that." Erin said smiling.

"So when did dad meet grandpa Hank?" Millie asked.

"Well that is a different story." Erin said.

xxx

 _Jay and Erin had been dating for a couple months when he met Hank and Camila formally. It was a Friday night, and Hank had been asking Erin when him, Camila and Justin were going to met Jay for a few weeks now. At first Erin didn't want Jay to met Hank, but she remembered that while in her drunken state the night of their first kiss she told Jay how she had been a drug addict not long ago, so no secrets or surprises would be told at this dinner. Jay was nervous, Hank was a cop and a damn good one at that._

 _"Look there's nothing to be scared of ok, besides I think Hank already likes you." Erin whispered to Jay when they were sitting on the couch before dinner. Nadia was over to, as she always came over for dinner every night, as her parents worked late. Jay kissed Erin's cheek and she smiled. Justin came into the living room and sat on Erin's lap, Justin loved Erin and Erin loved Justin right back._

 _"Can you say hi to Jay, Justin?" Erin asked. Justin was shy and put his head into Erin's shoulder._

 _"Hi buddy." Jay said. Justin looked up._

 _"Hi." Justin said quietly._

 _"Dinners ready." Camila called from the kitchen. Justin got off of Erin's lap and ran to the kitchen. The three teenagers got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. They were halfway through dinner when Hank started to ask Jay questions._

 _"Jay, what is your family situation?" Hank asked._

 _"Uh, my parents aren't usually around. My brother Will and I have basically been living by ourselves for the past two years. All my parents do is put a roof over our head." Jay said. Hank just nodded and didn't say a word. Camila had told Hank not to ask Jay why his parents weren't around, as it was a tough subject for him to explain. Erin had told Camila this a few days before, she was only one of the few people who knew the whole story. The rest of the dinner went smoothly._

xxx

Jay had gotten home, and he heard the voices of his wife and daughter. He went into the kitchen.

"What are you taking about?" Jay asked.

"I asked mum to tell me stories about how you two met." Millie told her father.

"So you're finally telling her huh." Jay said.

"I thought it was about time." Erin said, sipping her tea.

"Well Nick is taking me out tonight, so I'm going to get ready. Ash will be here soon." Millie said.

"So when should we tell Millie that you're pregnant?" Jay asked.

"Soon, not yet. I just want to get past the first trimester ok." Erin said.

"Ok." Jay said smiling. The two of them heard the front door open and Ashlee entered the house. Ashlee walked past the living room and went upstairs.

"Mill." Ashlee called out.

"In my room." Millie called. Ashlee came into Millie's room, there was clothes all of the floor.

"So I'm guessing you don't know what you should wear." Ashlee said.

"No I don't, can you help please?" Millie asked.

"That isn't even a question." Ashlee said, picking up clothes from the floor.

xxx

A couple of hours later Millie was ready for her date.

"Honey, Nick is here." Erin shouted from the door. Both of the girls went downstairs.

"Millie are you ready?" Nick asked.

"Yep." Millie said. The two of them left, while Ashlee and Erin watched on.

"You're staying right?" Erin asked Ashlee.

"Yep. I'll just be watching Netflix." Ashlee said and headed back upstairs. Ashlee was the kind of person who would come in through the front door, and would go up to Ashlee's room without a word, or she would also climb into Millie's window if it was late and needed to chat to her best friend. Some mornings Jay or Erin would find Ashlee sleeping on Millie's bed.

xxx

Millie and Nick ended up at a dinner, it had a 50's feel to it.

"So are you a only child?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, my parents had me when they were 17. What about you?" Millie asked.

"I have a five year old sister. My dad is in the army, and my mum works a lot, so I look after her most of the time." Nick said.

"Aw what's her name?" Millie asked.

"Zoe. So what do your parents do?" Nick asked.

"There both cops actually, and my grandpa is too." Millie said. For the rest of the night Millie and Nick just talked about random things, the both of them smiled, enjoying each other's company. The two of them didn't even notice the time, it was close to 1.30am, Millie had broke curfew again because of Nick.

"You know what your the reason I've broken curfew twice in six days." Millie said to Nick as he was driving her home.

"Are you going to be killed?" Nick asked.

"Nah, Ashlee has been in my room since we left, I'll just climb in through my window." Millie said. Nick looked at her and smiled. Millie climbed through her window, and Ashlee was waiting for her.

"So how was the date?" Ashlee asked.

"It was amazing." Millie said smiling.

"I need to tell you something else." Millie said.

"What is it?" Ashlee asked.

"My mum is pregnant." Millie said.

* * *

 **AN: So I don't know when the new chapter will be up, as I've started to study again. Next month I'll be hella busy, but I have two oneshots in the works right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So here is another chapter. I was fast wasn't I. I don't own CPD.**

* * *

unexpected ; chapter four

"What are you serious, you're mum is pregnant again?" Ashlee asked.

"Yeah, I overheard Will and Nat telling my parents the day after the car accident." Millie said.

"Are you going to tell them that you know?" Ashlee asked.

"I don't think I will. I mean the anniversary of Nadia's death is in a couple of days and you know how my mum gets. I don't want to add stress that she doesn't need." Millie said. Ashlee knew what Millie was taking about. Nadia was Erin's best friend since she was 15, she helped Erin get clean and was there for her whenever she needed and viceaverse.

xxx

 _Erin and Nadia had agreed to meet up for lunch, as the two best friends hadn't seen each other in a few weeks. After lunch, the two of them were walking on the sidewalk, heading towards Nadia's car. When someone just started to shoot randomly._

 _"This is Erin Lindsay, I need immediate backup to Souths Diner. An active shooter is in the area." Erin said into her radio. Nadia knew to run, so she did. Erin was shooting the best she could, she wasn't protected and didn't want to die. Back up arrived, and they started to shot at the shooter. Nadia got up from where she was hiding, she thought she was safe, but she wasn't. The shooter shot at Nadia, and she fell to the ground. Erin ran over to her best friend._

 _"Nads, stay with me." Erin said. Erin started to give Nadia CPR, but it was too late, the bullet had killed Nadia. Erin was holding onto her best friend and sobbing. The shooter was dead by this point, Jay had finally arrived at the crime scene. The sight he saw broke his heart. His wife was holding onto her best friend, sobbing because she couldn't save her. Jay came over to Erin and crouched down next to her._

 _"Hey baby. They have to take Nadia away now." Jay said. Erin let go of Nadia and started to hold onto Jay. Jay picked up his wife and carried her to the car, she was sobbing into his shoulder. Jay took Erin home and stayed with her, she just cried until she fell asleep._

 _xxx_

 _Millie noticed Kim's car waiting for her outside of the school. She thought that was weird as Nadia was meant to pick her up that day and they were going to pig out on junk food and watch movies, as her parents planned to work late that day. Millie went and sat in the passenger seat of Kim's car. Kim knew all the details, Jay had asked her to pick up Millie._

 _"Hey, I thought Nads was picking me up today." Millie said._

 _"Millie, earlier today when Nadia and your mum were heading back to Nadia's car, a shooter appeared out of nowhere. Nadia got shot, but the bullet caused too much damage. She died on the scene." Millie knew what this police jargon meant. She couldn't believe it; Nadia was dead, she was Millie's second mother and Millie loved her. The two of them always pigged out on junk food and watch movies when Erin and Jay were working late. It was their tradition. Kim stopped at the supermarket near her apartment. Millie hadn't said a word since Kim had told her about Nadia. The both of them got out of the car and headed into the store, Kim grabbed a trolley and headed to the junk food aisle, Millie followed her. The two of them grabbed all the junk food they could, and headed to the checkouts to pay. The two of them ended up at Kim's place, and watched tv shows and movies while pigging out on junk food. Millie had done this with Kim before, heck even with her mother._

 _"Nadia loved The Breakfast Club." Millie said, as they were watching that movie. Kim looked at her and Millie kept talking._

 _"She also loved when my parents worked late, because she got to see me. She called me her unofficial daughter and I loved that." Millie said and she silently cried. The two of them watched a few more movies until Millie fell asleep, her head in Kim's lap._

 _xxx_

 _The next morning when Jay woke up, Erin's side of the bed was empty. He just figured that she was downstairs. When Jay went downstairs, it was quiet. Erin was nowhere to be seen, he knew that he shouldn't worry about his wife, but he did. Erin had been clean for over 15 years, Jay worried that Erin would do drugs again because of Nadia's death. He tried calling Erin, however it went straight to voicemail. He called Kim to see if Erin had over to see Millie._

 _"Hey Kim, have you seen Erin yet today?" Jay asked._

 _"No I haven't, but Millie is still sleeping. Should I wake her up and take her to school?" Kim asked._

 _"No, don't bother her. I know that she's upset about Nadia's death." Jay said._

 _"Ok, but I'll call you if Erin comes by." Kim said and the both of them hung up. No one knew where Erin was, it was getting late and that worried Jay as he hadn't heard from his wife for more than 12 hours._

 _xxx_

 _Erin needed to clear her head. She couldn't sleep, so she packed a bag, somehow Jay didn't wake up when she was packing, grabbed her car keys and phone and left the house. Erin just started to drive, she didn't know where she was going to end up. She was stupid enough to not pack a charger for her phone, it died and she didn't want to stop driving. Erin ended up at the cabin in Wisconsin. She needed Jay, she wondered why she didn't tell Jay where she was going. It was because she wasn't thinking. Before she got to the cabin, she went to a store in town and got what she needed. When Erin got to the cabin, she knew she needed to call Jay, so she did._

 _"Jay, I'm at the cabin. I need you please." Erin said._

 _"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jay said, and they both hanged up. She didn't seem high or drunk, which Jay was thankful for. Erin cried herself to sleep that night, like she did the previous night. When she woke up the next morning, Jay was holding her._

 _"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going. I wasn't thinking." Erin said._

 _"I know, I'm just glad you're ok." Jay said._

 _xxx_

 _It was a few days later, Jay and Erin were coming back from Wisconsin. Millie hadn't been to school for a few days, Kim or Ashlee had been with her since Nadia's death. Millie had finally had enough strength to have a shower. A few days of crying could do that to a person. While Millie was in the shower, the door bell rung. Ashlee got up from the couch and went and answered the door. The man who was behind the door, seemed to be in his 50's or 60's and it was a man that Ashlee had never seen before, as she too had met all of Millie's family._

 _"Does Jay Halstead live here?" The man asked._

 _"He does, but he isn't here. May I ask who you are?" Ashlee asked._

 _"I'm uh nobody." The man said._

 _"Ok, well if you don't have anything else to say, please get off this property. I know a lot of cops who can be here in a heartbeat." Ashlee said. The man turned around and left. A few hours later, Erin and Jay returned home. Millie and Ashlee were sitting on the couch watching Netflix._

 _"A guy showed up here a few hours ago. He asked for you Jay. He told me that he was no one, and then I told him to get off the property." Ashlee told Jay. That was Ashlee for you, and Jay knew that. In that moment, the door bell rung again. Jay went and answered it. The man standing behind the door was his father, and the man Ashlee told to get the property only a few hours before._

 _"What are you doing here?" Jay asked._

 _"I heard about Nadia." John said. By this time the two men were on the porch._

 _"But why now? I needed you when Mum was diagnosed with Bi-Polar, and decided not to live with us because she was scared of hurting Will and I. For almost four years we were living by ourselves, that isn't how teenagers are meant to live. All you did was kept a roof over our heads. I also wanted you to be in Millie's life, but you hated that Erin got pregnant at 17, and you made that perfectly clear the last time I saw you." Jay said. He hadn't seen his father since he was 18. That was 13 years ago._

 _"I know I messed up in the past, but I want to be in your life now." John said._

 _"Well it's too late now." Jay said, going inside and slamming the door. John was still standing on the porch._

 _"Who was that?" Erin asked. The three girls heard the conversation._

 _"My father." Jay said._

 _"Isn't that the relative that you haven't met?" Ashlee asked Millie._

 _"Yep. But I didn't know why until now." Millie said, as she heard the words that was said._

xxx

As the days blurred, Erin suddenly remembered that the anniversary of Nadia's death was coming up in a few days. She never handled that day well. Always disappearing, Jay and Millie understood that she needed space. It had only been two years, but it felt like it was yesterday. When the day arrived, Erin left the house and just wanted to be by herself. She decided to take a walk and ended up at a bridge, Erin looked into the water and remembered the two deaths she had suffered in her life; Nadia and the baby that she never got to meet, as she didn't know she was pregnant.

xxx

 _Erin was running through the streets of Chicago, chasing a guy. He was also shooting at her. She got hit in the stomach, luckily she had her vest on. She fell to the ground, Jay was behind her and noticed that she was shot. He called 911._

 _"Erin, help is on the on the way." Jay said, putting his hand on the wound. The paramedics arrived about 10 minutes after Jay had called 911. Erin had ended up at Med, the doctors were checking if Erin needed surgery, she didn't thankfully. However, she did have a miscarriage._

 _"Erin, did you know that you were pregnant?" The doctor asked._

 _"Wait were?" Jay asked._

 _"Yes, Erin had a miscarriage because of the shooting." The doctor said. Jay and Erin held each other, how did Erin not notice that she was pregnant._

xxx

Erin was brought out of her memory, she started to cry and put her hand on her growing stomach. She couldn't wait until the birth of their child.

* * *

 **AN: I hope this chapter wasn't too sad for you guys. I had planned to kill Nadia early on. I haven't really had that much experience with death to be honest. Only my grandfather a little over two years ago, which quite frankly I'm still not over it. Anyway, I need ideas for the next chapter, I was planning for Millie's birth and the baby's birth as well, as I'm kinda out of ideas, plus I can't write long stories. I will aim for an update sometime next month, I have people that will internet slap me if I don't. (Yes I'm talking about Mia, Brinkley and Maddie.) Oh and the guy that Ashlee told to get off the property was Jay's father if you guys didn't catch that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well hello everyone. I have finally finished this story, over a year after I started it. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. I don't CPD.**

* * *

By this point Erin was now eight and a half months pregnant. She had been on leave from work since she started her eighth month. Erin had hated it more then she hated being on desk duty, as she was sore and in pain all the time. However it did have its perks, she lazed around the house doing nothing. This pregnancy had been different than the first, as Erin fell down the stairs while no one was home when she was six months pregnant.

xxx

As Erin was walking down the stairs, she lost her footing and stumbled down to the bottom. Both Jay and Millie was out and she left her phone upstairs. Kim had mentioned something about coming over earlier that day, as Jay was working late and Millie was at cheer practice. Erin was unconscious, Kim had knocked on the door and when she got no answer Kim walked into the house, and saw Erin laying on the floor.

"Oh my god, Erin." Kim said, coming and sitting down next to Erin. She called 911, it didn't take the paramedics long to arrive. Gabby and Sylvie walked through the door.

"Kim, do you know what happened?" Gabby asked.

"No I don't, I got here about 15 minutes ago and I saw her lying here." Kim said.

"It looked like she tripped on the stairs and fell." Sylvie said, checking Erin's pulse.

"She has a pulse, but we should get her over to med, how many months pregnant is she?" Sylvie asked.

"She's six months." Kim said. Gabby and Sylvie loaded Erin onto the stretcher and took her out the door, Kim followed them.

xxx

"Erin Lindsay - Halstead, 34, 6 months pregnant. Fell down the stairs and hit her head." Gabby said as they were taking her into the hospital.

"Dr Reece, bay 3." Maggie said. Dr Reece followed Gabby and Sylvie.

"Ok on my count. One, two, three." Sarah said and lifted Erin off the gurney.

"Can you order a head CT." Sarah told the nurse. April had just set up the monitors for Erin and the baby.

"April, can you please page Dr Manning down here." Sarah said. April paged Nat, and she was in the room within 10 minutes.

"Ok what happened?" Natalie asked, looking at Erin.

"She fell down the stairs, Kim found her and called 911." April said. About 10 minutes later, Jay walked into the room. He was on a bust and didn't hear the call over the zone.

"Is Erin and the baby ok? Kim told me what happened." Jay said.

"The baby is ok, however we're about to take Erin up for a head CT." Natalie said.

"Is that safe, considering how many months she is?" Jay asked.

"There are some risks, but I will make sure nothing will happen to either Erin or the baby." Natalie said. Erin was then wheeled to CT, Erin was fine, the accident didn't cause any damage to both of them, Erin just had a concussion. Nat wanted to put Erin on bed rest, but she refused. Even though she was stuck doing paperwork at the district, she didn't want to stop working for another two months. Natalie allowed it, as Jay would knock some sense into Erin if needed. Erin was kept at Med overnight for observation, as a precaution and it was quite late into the night. Jay stayed the night with his wife, they were one of those couples that hardly spent a night away from each other.

xxx

When Erin and Jay got home the next morning, Millie had already left or she wasn't at home the previous night, Jay and Erin didn't know. Erin forced Jay to go to work so he left, while she just rested, Nat wanted Erin to rest for a few days to make sure that the baby was still ok.

xxx

Erin was woken up by a sharp pain in her stomach, she had fallen asleep while watching the television. She then heard a splash and could feel liquid going down her leg, she knew she was in labor. Erin called 911 first, she then called Jay, he didn't pick up, so she left a message. Erin made her way downstairs and sat on the couch until the paramedics arrived. While she waited she called Millie, she didn't answer either. Erin knew she would still be in school. Millie was in English when she checked her phone, she noticed that she had one missed call from her mother, so she excused herself and went into the bathroom. Millie called her mother. Erin heard her phone ring, however she was in pain and didn't have the strength to answer it, so Sylvie answered for her.

"Hi Millie." Sylvie said. Millie knew it was Sylvie.

"Sylvie why did my mother call me?" Millie asked.

"You're mother is in labor, Gabby and I are taking her to Med right now." Sylvie said. Millie knew that her dad must of been really busy to not answer his phone.

"I'll be right there." Millie said. Millie left the bathroom and headed to her car. Millie made it to Med in about 20 minutes, and saw Maggie at the desk.

"Maggie where's my mother?" Millie asked.

"She was taken to the maternity ward, third floor." Maggie said. Millie went to the elevator and headed up to the third floor. When Millie arrived at the door of the room that her mother was staying in, she looked inside the door and Erin was sleeping.

"Mum?" Millie whispered. The sound of her daughters voice woke Erin up.

"Oh hi honey." Erin said to her daughter.

"Is dad here yet?" Millie asked.

"No, not yet. But I wouldn't be surprised if he almost misses this birth. He almost missed you being born.

"What. Really?" Millie asked.

"Yeah, he was having a guys weekend with his brother, when you decided it was time to enter the world." Erin said.

xxx

 _Erin had been staying at Jay's more or less for the past few months. Nadia and Erin were having a girls weekend which consisted of watching movies and eating loads of junk food. Erin was close to being due, Jay wanted to stay, but Erin insisted that he and Will go away for the weekend. Erin did experience Braxton Hicks a couple weeks before hand, so when she felt pain, Erin knew this was different._

 _"Nadia. I'm in labor." Erin said, as they were watching the breakfast club._

 _"Ok, so I'm guessing we're off to the hospital then." Nadia said. She helped Erin off the couch. Hank and Camille were also out of town that weekend and Erin didn't want to bother them, so she called Jay and he picked up straight away._

 _"Hey baby." Jay said._

 _"Jay, I'm sorry to cut your weekend short but I'm in labor." Erin said._

 _"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." Jay said. Jay and Will were almost at their family's cabin in Wisconsin._

 _"What was that about?" Will asked._

 _"Erin's in labor." Jay said._

 _"But isn't she due like next week?" Will asked._

 _"She is, but the doctor said that not all pregnancies are a full nine months." Jay said, as Will started to drive back to Chicago._

 _xxx_

 _Will and Jay hit really bad traffic as they entered Chicago. Nadia had been on the phone updating Jay the whole time, and Erin was screaming at Jay when the pain got to much for her to handle._

 _xxx_

 _Erin had reached 10cm and Jay still hadn't arrived yet._

 _"Erin you need to start to push, otherwise the baby might go into destress." Her doctor told her._

 _"No, I can't. Jay isn't here yet, he needs to be here." Erin said crying. A few minutes later, Jay rushed through the door and to Erin's side._

 _"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, the traffic was a nightmare." Jay said as he kissed Erin's forehead. Nadia was on the other side of the bed._

 _"Ok Erin. Are you ready to push?" The doctor asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm ready." Erin said. Erin had been pushing for hours and it felt like she wasn't getting anywhere. Erin was exhausted and just wanted to give up._

 _"Ok Erin just one last push and then she's out." The doctor said._

 _"No, I can't." Erin said, she was crying._

 _"Hey, Erin baby. Look at me." Jay told Erin. Erin turned her head and looked at Jay._

 _"You can do this ok, just one more push and then she'll be in our arms." Jay said. Erin was still crying, but she managed and a few minutes later Millie Halstead was born. Millie was weighed, wrapped up, and was given to Erin. Both she and Jay were in awe of Millie._

 _"Hi Millie, your daddy and I are already so in love with you." Erin whispered. Nadia watched the two of them, as Erin and Jay were in awe of their first born. After Jay and Erin both held Millie, Nadia wanted to hold her god daughter._

 _"Hi sweet pea." Nadia said, looking at Millie. She was also in awe of the newborn._

xxx

Will had heard that Erin had been admitted to the hospital and came up to see his sister in law.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Will asked.

"Like I never want to do this again. Jay is never getting his way again." Erin said.

"Excuse me, teenager in the room." Millie said.

"Sorry honey, but I'm about to push your sister out of me and I'm in a world of pain. Can you blame me." Erin said.

"Wait, I'm getting a sister?" Millie asked. Neither Jay or Erin had told their daughter the gender of her new sibling.

"Yeah, we decided to name her Nadia Camille Halstead." Erin said.

"Mum, that's a beautiful name." Millie said.

"Your father thought of the name. I named you." Erin said.

"Speaking of which, where is dad?" Millie asked.

"He's most likely on a bust. So hopefully he'll be here soon." Erin said.

xxx

A few hours went by and the contractions were getting stronger, Jay still hadn't arrived yet, but Erin got ahold of Mouse, who told her that the bust was taking longer than he hoped but would radio Jay for her. That was 20 minutes ago, so Jay would be at the hospital soon. Millie had left, as she couldn't miss cheer practice, but promised to come back after cheer had finished.

xxx

Once Jay was at Erin's side, the baby just wanted to come out.

"If you only came sooner, this baby might of been out of me by now." Erin joked through the pain.

"Well I'm sorry that the bust I was on, took a little longer than I had hoped." Jay said. Not long after that was said, Erin was swearing at Jay as the pain became a new level of intense. Jay was use to it, he'd done this once before, and also knew how Erin got when she was in pain.

"Ok Erin, on the next contraction I want you to push." The doctor said. Erin pushed on each contraction she was told to, she felt like this birth was a little easier than her first. But to be fair, she had her first child at 17 and now 17 years later, she was holding her second child in her arms. When she was 14, Erin thought she'd be dead by 30, yet she was still here, which a loving husband and two daughters. Everything since she started to live with Hank was unexpected, yet in a good way. Sure she lost her best friend, but she knew that Nadia would have loved this baby. Erin Halstead was content and happy about the way her unexpected life turned out.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this fic, I may do a epilogue in the future. However for now, this story is finished. However I am still writing Linstead fics, as they were so cruelly taken away from me. These fics will all be AU's.**


End file.
